Only His
by blackxxcat013
Summary: Alois' thoughts before Hannah takes him to the Phantomhive mansion.  Slight spoiler alert for Episode 8! Oneshot! And onesided Alois x Claude if you squint!


**A/N: **_**Italics**_** are Alois' thoughts~~ So you won't get confused~ On to the fic!~**

* * *

Only His

Claude came back into the room, carrying his clothes and shoes, and went to his side in long strides to put them on him. The butler helped him put his clothes on carefully, but not spending more time than necessary.

Long fingers tied the ribbon on his shirt, golden eyes focused on the duty at hand – dressing up 'His Highness'.

Alois watched his butler with narrowed eyes. Though he had the butler in front of him, kneeling to him and attending to his needs, he knew that the butler's mind was elsewhere and it annoyed him immensely.

He lifted his right leg, placing his foot on the butler's knee, and shifted his body to find a comfortable position but to no avail as his wound constricted and he was in pain all over again.

The day before, he had a duel with the infamous Ciel Phantomhive. He had mistakenly dropped his guard, an action that he regretted, which resulted to the wound on his stomach.

He nearly died then, but Claude had managed to prevent that from happening. He was thankful to have Claude around for that.

Alois gritted his teeth. Claude had tied the knot on his shoe too tight but he didn't really mind that. The memory from the day before frustrated him to the point that he would love to go to the Phantomhive mansion and pin the little brat to the wall and tear his hair out of his head. He would most definitely love to see the younger boy cry in pain.

Ciel had slapped Claude. _How dare he?_ No one was allowed to touch him like that. It was something he simply could not forgive. And Claude started acting odd after that.

He shuddered, bending over slightly and clutching his stomach, as pain coursed through him again.

Claude was done tying the knot on his shoe, he shined it perfectly before he let go. And instead of placing it on his knee, Alois put his left foot on the butler's shoulder.

Gold eyes looked up at him, somewhat annoyed, but not thinking anything of it.

He studied his butler's face, not missing a tiny detail, and tried searching for something hidden behind those familiar lenses.

Alois shoved Claude with his foot before placing it on the man's knee. He looked away, letting out a 'hmph', but still watched the butler from the corner of his eyes.

The instant that he was done, Claude stood up and straightened his coat before excusing himself to do other chores. The door closed behind him closed with a quiet 'thump'.

Alois clutched at the ribbon on his shirt, loosening it messily and not caring if the butler put so much care in it – which he knew the other didn't.

_Tsk._ He glared at the door, seeing an imaginary silhouette of the man that was in front of him minutes ago.

_His eyes have changed._ The want for him had disappeared.

He stood up then, clutching at his stomach, and carefully made his way to the door.

Claude didn't want him anymore, didn't hunger for his soul anymore. Claude wanted someone else but he wasn't having any of that.

_Where is that maid when you need her?_

He couldn't believe that there would be a time when he would actually ask the pathetic excuse of a demon for help. But he had no other choice. He needed to see Ciel Phantomhive immediately and the triplets were sure to call for Claude and wait for his orders before actually taking him to the dog's mansion. No, there's no time for Claude right now.

He found the maid cleaning in one of the corridors of the mansion.

The mere sight of her irritated him. There was, really, no deep reason for his dislike, but there was something about her that got to him and something about her that he found disgusting. He never really understood why Claude would have someone like her around.

Alois slowly walked towards Hannah, his hand still on his stomach. His thoughts, again, went to Claude's odd behavior that he, unknowingly, knocked over the bucket of water that the maid was using.

Claude has done everything he asked for but the butler never completely submitted to him, never given him his full attention though he said he would. Alois had been so determined to change that; he WILL change that if that's the last thing he would do. He'll make Claude bow in front of him, make him hunger for him so much that he wouldn't look nor think of anyone else.

_But if Claude really doesn't want me anymore…_

In the midst of his thoughts, he had pushed Hannah over and she fell backwards to the floor, him falling above her. The maid underneath him, his breathe staggering from both pain and anxiety.

Tears started falling from his eyes. There was only one thought running through his mind. He had found himself a wish and he was going to make it come true.

_If Claude really doesn't want me anymore…_

Claude was only his and no one else's.

_Then he's not going to have anyone else._

"Take me to Ciel Phantomhive."

* * *

**A/N: Umm… I watched Episode 9 of the series and for some reason… I had this intense need to write something about Alois and Claude… More stuff about Alois though.. I miss him so much! I cried for him after watching episode 8… and I don't really like Claude…. Hannah too I hate them both…. But... I think the Alois x Claude couple is still so cute….**

**The scene above where I said that Claude came back to the room…. That never really happened in the episode… and I'm pretty sure that Alois dressed himself up… but for the purpose of this fic… I added that scene…. I hope you guys like it…. And… I dunno… Review OK? I'm really looking forward to your thoughts~**

**Don't worry… I'm still working on 'Graduation'… this is just a slight break cause… I haven't really been in the mood to type that one…**

**Thank you for reading!~~**

**Blackxxcat013**


End file.
